<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder Thights by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891797">Thunder Thights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four idiots gets themselves stuck in a room.</p>
<p>Discoveries are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder Thights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blame the internet !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama was still wondering how the hell the four of them did manage to get stuck in this situation. Not for the first time since the beginning of this embarrassing incident, he cursed the gods. This was entirely their fault, he was pretty sure the fuckers were laughing at his suffering.</p>
<p>It had begun as Tobirama and Hashirama were coming back from a mission. As they made a detour by a small merchant town to get something for Mito, they had run into the Uchiha brothers, who were apparently also coming back from a mission. Izuna had screeched and thrown himself at Tobirama, swearing like a sailor. Madara had followed a second after, the Senju brothers had retaliated in earnest and in barely a minute, the street had erupted in pandemonium.</p>
<p>Also, Hashirama was an idiot who should look where he was putting his big feet. Because now, the four of them were stuck inside a sealed room, without chakra or weapons, and it was Hashirama's fault ! The big fool had stepped on a trap seal Tobirama had lay for the Uchiha brothers, and Tobirama didn't have the time to stop him before the four shinobi were propelled into the nearest room, chakra bound, weapons scattered everywhere.</p>
<p>And of fucking course, they couldn't get out !</p>
<p>At least, their scuffle had apparently alerted their respective compounds, if what Tobirama had sensed just before his chakra was bound and the room sealed was anything to go by. So they would get rescued soon. Tobirama was pretty sure Mito would never stop laughing at them.</p>
<p>Sighing, Tobirama reclined against a wall. The seal had stripped them of anything metallic, so he was wearing only his pants, his undershirt and his furpelt. They others were more or less in the same state. The Uchiha brothers were snuggling together in a corner, hissing at an overfriendly Hashirama like a pair of angry cats.</p>
<p>Tobirama groaned and discarded his furpelt, sweat rolling down his back. To top it all, the weather was hot as fuck, and it was even worth here. He sprawled on his back on the floor, trying to find a little freshness.</p>
<p>- Well, Hashirama said cheerfully, at least, we can use the time to get to know each other !<br/>- I will acquaint you to my fist, Madara growled.<br/>- Seconded, Tobirama moaned from the floor.</p>
<p>The Uchiha looked at him with surprise while Hashirama wailed about violent baby brothers. Tobirama rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>- I'm thirsty, he said.<br/>- Well, we don't have water ! Madara snapped, because an idiot trapped us inside a sealed room !<br/>- Blame Hashirama, Tobirama snarled, he's the one who activated it.<br/>- Why do you even have that trap, Senju ?!<br/>- In case I need to capture ennemies without injuring them.</p>
<p>A pointed silence followed that statement.</p>
<p>- I really need to drink, Tobirama moaned, I'm boiling down here.<br/>- Oh, poor Senju who doesn't bear heat, Izuna singsonged, how does it feel to be inferior to an Uchiha ?</p>
<p>Tobirama glared daggers at him. Groaning, he straightened up and stripped out of his undershirt, throwing it on the side. The thing was drenched with sweat. Izuna instantly became red like a boiled lobster and Madara choked on his own spit. Meanwhile, Hashirama was rumaging in the cases piled in an end of the room.</p>
<p>- I didn't find water, he said, but there are watermelons. Will it be enough for you ?<br/>- Fuck yes. Give one, Tobirama said, making grabby hands.</p>
<p>Hashirama did so, while Izuna snorted.</p>
<p>- You don't even have a knife Senju. How do you intend to open that ? he snarked.<br/>- I don't need a knife to open it, Tobirama deadpanned.<br/>- Oh yeah ?</p>
<p>Staring Izuna right in the eyes, Tobirama placed the watermelon between his thights, inhaled deeply and flexed. The fruit was crushed open. Izuna gaped, his face turning puce. Madara seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.</p>
<p>- There, Tobirama said, I opened it.</p>
<p>Not paying attention to the Uchiha, he gave one of the pieces to Hashirama and bit in another, moaning happily when the sugary water invaded his mouth.</p>
<p>- Do another, Izuna suddenly said.<br/>- What ?<br/>- Crack another watermelon.<br/>- Why would I do that ?<br/>- Just do it ! Please...</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Tobirama considered the two brothers, who were all but squirming, before finally accepting. The second watermelong being crushed open made color yet unnamed appear on the Uchiha's faces.</p>
<p>- Does that works on heads ? Madara asked.<br/>- Uh... yes.<br/>- Oh yes, I remember ! Hashirama cheered, once he got captured, but the idiots hadn't tied his legs, and when we came to rescue him, he had flying scissored all of them and crushed their heads between his thights ! He was covered in blood and brains !</p>
<p>Madara squeezed his legs together and suddenly started bleeding from his nose. Izuna fainted, a creepy smile on his face. It was this exact moment Mito chose to rescue them. The moment the seal was nullified, Madara grabbed his unconscious brother and ran, leaving the Senju quite flabbergasted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are not at peace yet, but I think it won't take long before the Uchiha propose something ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>